Magical Girl Power
by Vini310
Summary: Now 18, Sakura is in college. She has no more magical powers and all the people close to her (specifically Kero, Toya, Yukito, and her father) have disappeared. One day, after another day of college, Sakura has an unexpected meeting.
1. Chapter 1 - Back to Action!

**CHAPTER 1 - Back to Action!**

SAKURA KINOMOTO, YOU WILL DIE HERE, JUST LIKE ALL THE OTHER MAGICAL GIRLS WHO TIRED TO BEAT ME!

 _Damn… how I fell into this trap?_

 ** _Sakura Kinomoto, 18 years old._**

 ** _Brown hair_**

 ** _Green eyes_**

 ** _Ex-magical girl_**

 _I doubt you don't remember me, after all, it's very likely that I have marked your childhood or even your life._

 _If you haven't figured it yet, I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Yes, you have never imagined that I would act so arrogant, isn't? I apologize for that, it is that lately many strange things have happened. To begin with, after all the Clow Cards were transformed into Sakura Cards and the world was, let me say, saved, everything goes back to normal, now there were no cards to capture, places to protect, or anything like that, I was just another normal girl now. Today I'm 18 and I'm in a fashion school, Tomoyo and Meiling are dating, just like Syaoran and me._

 _You might be asking yourself: "Sakura, if everything is going well, why are you so worried?"_

 _Let me slowly explain: my powers become weaker because i don't use them anymore. The Sakura Cards are now just normal cards and I lost my powers completely. The book of Sakura Cards disappeared, just like Syaoran, Towa, and Kerberos, or, as I used to call him, Kero. I can not tell what's going on, but it's as if everyone did not trust me anymore. I can not enter in contact with any of them, not even my father!_

 _Everything is so strange..._

"Sakura, you will be late if don't get off the bed RIGHT NOW!", said Tomoyo.

"Then why are YOU HERE!?", said Sakura in a very angry tone. "Now WE will be late!"

"Sakura, you is so strange lately…", said Tomoyo, worried about Sakura's condition.

"OF COURSE I AM!", said Sakura, very stressed. "How would you feel if people important to you simply vanished!?"

"I understand that you is worried, but getting angry won't solve anything.", said Tomoyo.

 _Then we went to college._

"Will a girl from this generation got interested in wear the clothes I used to wear in my childhood?", I asked to Tomoyo.

"Of course", she replied, "Your clothes are timeless".

 _Tomoyo is my best friend. I know I can count with her for whatever comes, OR NOT? Now that people close to me are disappearing, I don't doubt the same will happen to Tomoyo and Meiling, as well as my friends who don't know that I am, or better, I WAS a Cardcaptor, or "magical girl" if you prefer. At the end, I'm capable of doing anything to see Kero, Toya, Yukito, my dad and, of course, Syaoran again, even if was for only one minute._

"Sakura", said Tomoyo, "Look at these clothes I drew".

"Is this a… LINGERIE!?"

"Of course it is!"

"And with holes on the nipples and vagina areas!?"

"YES! THIS IS SO HOT! I'M ON FIRE!"

"Calm down, Tomoyo!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M GONNA CUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!"

 _Then everyone looked at us._

"YOU ARE HERE TO DRAW, NOT TO HAVE SEX! THIS IS NOT A BROTHEL OR SOME BULLSHIT LIKE THAT!", shouted the teacher.

 _Many hours later…_

"Tomoyo, what was THAT!?", said Sakura. By the way, have anybody realized that the narrator is talking in third person again?

"I was horny", said Tomoyo.

"I understand you is a lesbian and that is dating Meiling, who is in Hong Kong right now, so you probably is feeling alone", said Sakura "But this is no excuse to you do what you did! You was acting like a whore!"

"You is exaggerating", said Tomoyo.

"I WILL SHOW WHO IS EXAGGERATING, YOUR PIECE OF SHIT!", said Sakura.

"Look at you, Sakura! You… you changed!"

 _Sakura started to cry…_

"I'm… just… tired of all this bullshit!"

 **HEY, YOU THERE! ARE YOU SAKURA KINOMOTO?**

"Well, who are you?", asked Sakura

 **I'M USAGI TSUKINO! COME WITH ME AND I WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING.**

"I have many questions, but I will ask the most obvious: who are you and how do you know my name?"

"Follow me and I will explain everything."

"I don't know you!", said Sakura, then she looked at Tomoyo and asked if she knows Usagi Tsukino.

"No", replied Tomoyo.

"WHAT!?", said Usagi, "HOW DO YOU DON'T KNOW ME!? I AM THE AGENT OF LOVE AND JUSTICE, PRETTY SAILOR SOLDIER, SAILOR MOON!"

"Is this some kind of prank?", asked Sakura.

"Is you a stalker?", asked Tomoyo.

"This is not a prank and I'm not a stalker!", replied Usagi, "I'm with Kerberos".

"KERBEROS! APEEAR NOW!", said Sakura.

 **HOLY SHIT! CAN'T YOU WAIT?**

"Finally I found you", said Sakura.

"Are you seeing that abandoned factory?", asked Kerberos.

"Obviously I am", replied Sakura.

That is my headquarter, let's go inside. It's dangerous to talk about "this" here...

 _To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2 - The First Mission!

**Magical Girl Power – Chapter 2**

 **The First Mission**

 _Sakura, Tomoyo, Kerberos and Usagi have entered on the HQ._

 _Sakura was surprised by what she saw._

"Shaoran.. dad... Toya... Yukito!", screamed Sakura, "I was worried! What happened?"

"Let us explain the situation", said Kerberos, "about two months ago, weird... unnatural things started to happen in Tomoeda. I made a deep search, but I didn't found much information. The best I can say is that someone, probably from another dimension, is sending monsters to the city, monsters that have as objective attack any person who has magical powers".

"So he called us to help him to identify and annihilate those monsters", said Shaoran.

"We knew that you was busy with college", said Toya, "That's why we kept your mouths shut".

"And since you stayed too much time without using your powers, the Sakura Cards are just normal cards now", said Kerberos.

"But I want to help!", screamed Sakura.

"You is too vulnerable now that your powers are gone", said Kerberos.

"I learned martial arts with Meiling", said Sakura, "Fight against monsters will be a piece of cake! ".

"Simple martial arts are not enough!", said Kerberos, "You need MAGIC!".

"I don't need magic anymore!", said Sakura, I'm not the same girl from 8 years ago!"

"Stay away from this mission, Sakura!", said Tomoyo.

"I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING!", screamed Sakura.

 _The alarm rang!_

"There's a monster in the park!", screamed Yukito.

 _Usagi has transformed into Sailor Moon and ran to the park._

"I will go with you!" said Sakura, while running in Sailor Moon's direction.

"Damn!", said Kerberos.

 _When Sakura and Sailor Moon arrived on the park, they got surprised..._

"Bakene!?", said Sailor Moon.

"You know him?", said Sakura.

"Yes, I've already fought him before", said Sailor Moon.

 _Bakene is the first boss in the Sailor Moon Super Famicom game. The blue cat._

 _MISSION 1: THE FIRST MONSTER OF THE DAY_

 _DEFEAT BAKENE!_

 _Bakene jumped in order to attack both at once, however both dodged the attack._

"I just need to punch him!", said Sakura.

"Don't do this!", said Sailor Moon.

 _Bakene dodged Sakura's attack and scratched Sakura._

 _Sailor Moon was preparing her attack, "Moon Tiara Action"._

"Stop being so impulsive!", said Sailor Moon, "He is fast! Your moves will not hit him! He is way stronger than the last time... WHAT? He... just stopped moving!?".

"It's my chance!", said Sakura, running to kick Bakene, who grabbed Sakura, throwed her in a tree and brutally attacked her.

MOON TIARA ACTION!

 _Bakene was hit by Sailor Moon's attack and evaporated._

 _MISSION COMPLETE!_

"Oh.. my body..."

"Are you okay, Sakura?", asked Sailor Moon, worried.

"I coudn't even hit him. The next enemies will probably be way stronger..."

 _Sakura collapsed._

"What will we do now, Kerberos?", asked Sailor Moon.

 _Normally, the chapter would end here, but not this time! BONUS!_

 _After knowing about the park incident in Tomoeda, Chibiusa decided to gather some informations. She found the Café Mew Mew, to which she felt it was the best place to start._

"Café Mew Mew, huh?", said Chibiusa.

"Hello, and welcome to Café Mew Mew, unfortunately, we are closing now. Come back tomorrow".

"Do you know about 'the park incident'?", asked Chibiusa.

"What incident?"

"Hey, Bu-Ling, what's happening?"

"This lady is asking about some 'park incident'", said Bu-Ling.

"Oh, so you know about Magical Girls. I'm Ryou Shirogane, owner of Café Mew Mew. Are you Chibiusa?"

"Yes, it's me".

"Well, All the Mew Mews have already left, I'm the only one here", said Bu-Ling.

"Since I know who you are, I will let you enter", said Shirogane, "You, me and Keichiro will try to find out what's happening".

"Wait, are you a Magical Girl!?", asked Bu-Ling, surprised.

"Yes".

"Let's fight! I want to know how strong a non-Mew Mew Magical Girl can be!".

"This is not the right time for a 'friendly fight', said Chibiusa.

"C'mon! PLEASE!", said Bu-Ling.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!"

 _SUB-MISSION 1: THE POWER OF FANSERVICE_

 _TRANSFORM INTO SAILOR CHIBI MOON ON THE EXCAT MOMENT BU-LING (MEW PUDDING) TOUCHES YOU_

"Give me a pudding if I win!", said Chibiusa.

"Sadly, you will not win!", said Mew Pudding.

 _Mew Pudding was running in Chibiusa's direction, in order to punch her._

MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!

 _The "impact" of the tranformation made Mew Puddingto be "pushed", she hitted the wall with so much strengh she collapsed._

 _MISSION COMPLETE!_

"When you wake up, give me pudding for free", said Sailor Chibi Moon.

"Well, we better enter now", said Shirogane.

 _To be continued_


End file.
